Bulma´s Leben mit Vegeta
by Ai-Megumi9
Summary: Das ist keine typische Bulma- Zicke und Vegeta- GR zerstörende, Bulma anschnauzende arroganter Saiyajinprinz Story. Neugierig geworden?
1. Bulma´s Leben mit Vegeta01

Also, zur Story: es spielt irgendwann vor der Geburt von Trunks und nach der Rückkehr von Namek. Etwas vorne weg: es ist keine typische Bulma- Zicke und Vegeta- GR zerstörende, Bulma anschnauzende arroganter Saiyajinprinz (Sorry für den Ausdruck!) Story. Denn ich finde solche gibt es schon zur Genüge. Widmung: Nova  
  
"wörtliche Rede" Gedanken - Geräusche -  
  
************************************************************************ Äh stopp, mir fällt gerade noch was ein. Ich wollte schon oft etwas ansprechen, was mich stört, habs aber immer vergessen. Also, er gibt ziemlich viele B/V FF in denen Vegeta Bulma als WEIB beschimpf, daraufhin hab ich mir mein Videoarsenal genauer angesehen und in der Serie wie im Manga nennt Vegeta Bulma nie so. Ich weiß nicht wer als erster auf die Idee gekommen ist und warum, mir ist es bloß aufgefallen und ich finde das nicht gut. So das wollt ich bloß mal gesagt haben, ich hoffe ich habe jetzt keine FF Autoren beleidigt, wenn ja tut´s mir leid. ************************************************************************  
  
1. Kapitel: Am Anfang  
  
Mein Name ist Bulma und ich bin die Tochter des Chefs der Capsule Corporation- Mr. Briefs. Meine Mutter ist eine ganz liebe Hausfrau und die beste Köchin der Welt. Und ich hab schon seit einer ganzen Weile meinen lieben Freund Yamchu. Gestern hab ich im Fernsehen eine Hochzeitssendung gesehen. Hach, sahen die Brautkleider toll aus, am besten hat mir das von Gucci gefallen. Da hab ich mir überlegt ob es nicht mal an der Zeit wäre zu Heiraten. Aber wenn ich länger darüber nach denke bin ich mir gar nicht mehr sicher, ob Yamchu dafür der richtige wäre. Ich meine klar wir sind schon so lange zusammen haben Höhen und Tiefen erlebt, aber der Gedanke das er noch mal sterben könnte, bringt mich fast um. Das letzte mal war so furchtbar, ich will das nie wieder sehen. Aber er ist ein Kämpfer und wird das für mich nicht aufgeben. Also besteht immer die Gefahr das ihm etwas zu stößt. Er ist ja auch nicht gerade der Stärkste, schon auf der Erde leben stärkere als er: Son-Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krilin, Son-Gohan und Tenshinhan. Ach, ich weiß nicht, soll ich ihn einfach mal darauf ansprechen? In dem Moment ging meine Zimmertür auf. "Hallo mein Schatz!" Begrüßte mich Yamchu und gab mir ein Küsschen "Hallo!" Grüßte ich zurück. Er strahlte mich gut gelaunt an und setzte sich auf mein Sofa. "Und was hast du heut noch vor?" Fragte er mich neugierig. Ich überlegte kurz. Friseur- nein ist erst morgen, shoppen- war ich gestern. "Ich hab noch nichts vor." Ich dachte mir Vielleicht kann ich ihn dann mal auf Heiraten ansprechen... aber ich mach ihn keinen Antrag, ich will bloß wissen wie er das findet. "Gut dann hast du jetzt was vor, wir gehen ins Eiscafé." Befahl er mir freundlich. Ich nickte und wir machten uns auf den Weg aus dem Haus. Als wir von dem Capsule Corporation Anwesen gingen, fiel mein Blick auf den Gravitationsraum in dem Raumschiff das auf dem Rasen "geparkt" war. Da drinnen zuckten Lichtblitze und dumpfe Schläge sah ich. Der trainiert immer noch? Er hat doch heute Früh angefangen und jetzt ist es Nachmittag. Das alles ohne Pause, was für eine Kondition. "Kommst du?" Riss mich Yamchu aus meinen Gedanken. "Wann trainierst du denn eigentlich?" Fragte ich und ging ruhig auf Yamchu zu. "Äh... ich... ich trainiere jeden Vormittag im Fitness Center. Ich bin dort der beste. Na bist du Stolz auf mich?" Stotterte er zuerst, dann klang er selbstbewusster und fragte mich schon fast überheblich. "Na, ich weiß nicht. Wie wär's wenn du ein wenig mit Krilin trainieren würdest. Das ist doch ein echter Gegner und nicht bloß so ein Spielzeug." Empfahl ich ihm. Aber er schaute mich nur grimmig an. "Soll das heißen das ich nicht richtig trainiere? Du hast davon doch gar keine Ahnung. Und versteh ich das richtig, hällst du mich für zu schwach?" Fragte er mich aufgebracht. "Na hör mal. Ich kenn so viele Kämpfer, klar weiß ich wie ein sinnvolles Training aussieht. Und natürlich gibt es Stärkere als du, deswegen wäre ein Training mit Krilin ja auch richtig" Antwortet ich, mittlerweile auch etwas gereizt. "Das kommt alles nur davon das dieser Hirnamputierte, möchte gern Saiyajinprintz bei dir wohnt. Ich bin nicht so verrückt wie der und trainiere halt anders." Brüllte er mich an. "Hast du schon vergessen das wir alle in 2 Jahren getötet werden sollen. Und außerdem ist Vegeta nicht verrückt, sondern ehrgeizig. Du könntest dir ruhig ne Scheibe von ihm abschneiden." Während ich das sagte verdunkelte sich seine Miene noch mehr. "Seit dem dieser großkotzige Lackaffe hier wohnt vergleichst du mich immer mit ihm. Ich bin kein Killer wie er und nicht so brutal und stark. Na und wenn dir das nicht passt dann kannst du ja den Partner wechseln." Schrie er mich voll. "So hab ich das nicht gemeint..." Versucht ich ihn zu beruhigen. Aber das half nichts, er stiefelte wütend davon. So ein Mist, jetzt hab ich mich schon wegen Vegeta mit ihm gestritten. Ich sollte Yamchu vielleicht nicht so unter Druck setzten, aber er läst sich zu sehr gehen. Dachte ich mir und blickte noch mal zu dem Gravitationsraum. Dann ging ich zurück in das Haus.  
  
2. Kapitel: Abendbrot  
  
"Essen ist fertig!" Rief meine Mutter freundlich und ich ging sofort zu ihr in die Küche. "Das sieht ja wieder toll aus du hast dir viel Mühe gemacht, aber wieso hast du für vier Personen gedeckt? Bekommen wir Besuch?" Fragte ich, als ich den Vierte Teller entdeckte. "Nein, aber wir haben doch Besuch. Ich werde diesen gutaussehenden jungen Mann zum Essen einladen." Mit diesen Worten ging sie in Richtung Balkontür. Ich lief ihr bis zu der Tür hinter her und sagte warnend. "Aber er isst doch immer alleine, ich denke nicht das er sich zu uns gesellen wird." Aber meine Mutter ging trotzdem zu der Tür des Raumschiffes und betätigte den Kommunikationsschalter. "Ich habe mir gedacht sie haben vielleicht Hunger wollen sie nicht mit uns zu Abend essen?" Ihre Stimme klang wie immer total freundlich. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür das Raumschiffes und Vegeta trat heraus. "Aber nur weil ich sowieso gerade etwas essen wollte." Murrte er wütend. Ich war darüber sehr überrascht und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Sein Trainingsanzug war zerrissen und er sah deutlich lädiert und geschafft aus. Ich sagte: "Soll ich dir mal einen neuen Kampfanzug anfertigen lassen?" als er an mir vorbei ging. Er schaute mich an und in seinen Augen sah ich Hass, Wut und Frustration. Er antwortete gleich gültig "Meinetwegen." Und lief in Richtung Küche, wo er sich an den für ihn gedeckten Platz setzte. Ich tat das gleiche, nur setzte ich mich auf meinen Platz. Als dann noch mein Vater und meine Mutter kamen, konnte das Abendbrot beginnen. Oh Gott, ich hab noch nie einen Menschen, nein ich weiß das er ein Saiyajin ist, so viel essen gesehen. Ich dachte ja immer Son-Goku wär schlimm, aber ich glaub in Sachen Essen übertrifft ihn Vegeta. Das ist schon ein komischer Kerl. Er würde keine Sekunde zögern uns zu töten, wenn es sein müsste. Aber trotzdem kann er ganz "friedlich" bei uns am Tisch sitzen. Es scheint, als würde er nur negative Gefühle kennen. So was wie Freude ist ihm Fremd. Woher das wohl kommen mag. Er ist wirklich mysteriös. Ich dachte noch ne ganze Weile über ihn nach, bis er ohne einen Ton zusagen aufstand und den Raum verließ. So´n Mist jetzt hab ich doch glatt vergessen das ich mich doch mit Yamchu gestritten habe. Ich sollte mal bei ihm vorbei schauen, aber jetzt? Nee jetzt hab ich keine Lust. Ich Sagte meinen Eltern guten Nacht und ging dann ins Bad und danach in mein Zimmer. 


	2. Bulma´s Leben mit Vegeta02

Hier wären dann die nächsten drei Kapitel. Viel Spaß damit! Ai!  
  
3. Kapitel: Auf dem Weg  
  
Das war wieder ein traumhafter Morgen. Die Vögel sangen, die Sonne schien und ich konnte schon den Kaffee von meiner Mutter riechen. Heute muss ich das mit Yamchu klären. Dachte ich mir. Also auf zu großen Taten. Mit Elan sprang ich aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad.  
  
Ich war noch nicht ganz fertig mit Zähne putzen, da rief schon meine Mutter: "Schatz, Frühstück ist fertig!" Das galt immer mir und meinem Vater, der meistens zu der Zeit im Labor war. "Üsch komme glüeisch." Rief ich, so gut es ging, zurück. Und als ich meine Zähne zuende geputzt hatte, ging ich in die Küche, wo schon die restliche Familie auf mich wartete.  
  
Am Tisch fragte ich dann: "Kann ich etwas Marmelade haben?" "Tut mir leid mein Kind, aber der gutaussehende junge Herr hat alles aufgegessen. Ich hole heute Nachmittag neue. Was willst du dann essen?" Antwortete meine Mutter mit einer gewohnt freundlichen Stimme. Ich überlegte kurz. "Och... dann mach ich mir Kornflaks." Und tat wie gesprochen.  
  
Nach dem ich mit meinem Frühstück fertig war, machte ich mich auf zu Yamchu´s Wohnung. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll... Dachte ich, als ich mit meiner blauen Viper durch die Gegend fuhr. Die Strassen kamen mir heut so leer vor. Mist keine Autos die mich aufhalten, dabei hab ich es gar nicht eilig. Dachte ich während ich immer schneller meinem Ziel entgegen kam. Da vorne ist der Wohnblock. Bemerkte ich und parkte das Auto einen Augenblick danach, direkt vor dem Eingang. Kurz zögerte ich noch, aber dann drückte ich die Klingel, auf der Yamchu stand. Mit einem - KLING KLONG - wurde meine Handlung bestätigt. "Ich komm ja schon! Wer ist denn da?" Rief eine mir bekannte Stimme von drinnen. "Ähm... ich... ich meine Bulma!" Stotterte ich unentschlossen. "Du?" Und die Tür ging auf und er stand vor mir. Etwas verschlafen und nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet. "Na komm rein." Lud er mich ein und ich folgte seinem Angebot.  
  
4. Kapitel: Da war noch was?!  
  
"Danke!" Meinte ich und setzte mich auf seine Couch. "Wegen Gestern, möchte ich mich entschuldigen. Ich habe über reagiert." Sagte Yamchu leise. Ich schaute ihn beeindruckt an. "Aber eigentlich muss ich mich doch entschuldigen?" Entgegnete ich. "Nein, ich hab ja schließlich angefangen dich an zuschreien. Also wie der alles Ok?" Fragte Yamchu und schaute mich dabei mit einem unschuldigen Hundeblick an. "Klar!" Bejate ich Freude strahlend. Ab dann begannen wir wieder ganz normal miteinander zu reden. Wir sprachen über alles mögliche, nur das Thema Training ließ ich absichtlich weg.  
  
Ich blieb noch den ganzen Tag bei ihm, bis mir am Abend einfiel: "So ein Mist ich muss noch ein wichtiges Projekt bis Morgen fertig stellen!" Jetzt hat ich ein Problem. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss sofort nach Hause. Selbst wenn ich jetzt anfange an dem Projekt zu arbeiten muss ich die ganze Nacht durch machen..." "Ich versteh schon, soll ich dich hin fliegen das geht schneller?" Unterbrach er mich. Ich nickte nur eifrig. Und schon spürte ich seine Hand in meiner Taille und wir erhoben uns empor. Er öffnete noch schnell die Haustür und schon fand ich mich in seinen Armen über der Stadt wieder.  
  
Ehe ich mich versah waren ich schon über der Capsule Corporation. Yamchu landete und setzte mich sanft auf dem Rassen ab. "Vielen Dank, bis demnächst!" Bedankte ich mich und verabschiedete mich eilig dann rannte ich ins Haus, direkt in mein Labor. Ich sah nicht was aus Yamchu wurde, aber das war in diesen Moment nicht wichtig, er würde es schon verstehen. Sofort machte ich mich an die Arbeit und wie ich es prophezeit hatte, musst ich die ganze Nacht durch arbeiten.  
  
Am frühen Morgen war ich endlich fertig. Ich schrieb einen Zettel wo rinn ich meinen Vater bat das Projekt zum Auftraggeber zubringen und dann warf ich mich sehnsüchtig in mein Bett. Ich schlief natürlich sofort ein und war schnell in Träumen versunken.  
  
5. Kapitel: Was ist nun, Heiraten ja- nein?  
  
Gegen 10 Uhr weckte mich meine Mutter. "Bulma liebes, du hast heute deinen Friseur Termin steh doch bitte auf." Sofort fuhr ich hoch. Stimmt ja! Realisierte ich. Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen. "Danke Mom." Mit diesen Worten stand ich sofort auf und ging ins Bad. In einem neuen Rekord Tempo von mir erledigte ich die Morgentoilette, zog mich an und aß Frühstück.  
  
Danach fuhr ich zu meinem Stammfriseur. Dort erwartete man mich schon sehnsüchtig, das hat bestimmt nichts damit zu tun das ich jede Woche komme und immer ein Vermögen ausgebe, nein bestimmt nicht. Also auf jeden fall gab ich mich in die professionellen Hände des Meisters. Und nun fand ich endlich Zeit über mich und Yamchu nach zu denken. Ich weiß jetzt was ich machen werde, oder besser gesagt was ich nicht machen werde, ich werde ihn nicht zum Thema Heiraten fragen. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwie spüre ich, er ist nicht der richtige. Und ich glaube er weiß es auch. Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt, das Feuer der Liebe ist er loschen. Wir sollte einfach Freunde bleiben. Damit schloss ich den Gedanken Heiraten für mich fürs erste ab.  
  
Zufrieden, das ich das für mich geklärt hatte und mit meiner Frisur, verließ ich den Salon. Ich ging gleich wieder nach hause, mir war nicht nach bummeln. Zuhause legte ich mich an unseren Pool. Hier ist es so gemütlich. Dachte ich währen ich es mir auf der Sonnenliege bequem machte. Ich begann sanft zu dösen und genoss die Wärme des Sommers.  
  
Ich lag bestimmt eine ganze Weile, ich hatte nicht auf die Uhr geschaut. Auf jeden fall war es schon später Nachmittag, als ich meine Auge wieder öffnete. Ich muss eingeschlafen sein. Erkannte ich. Dann setzte ich mich aufrecht auf der Liege hin. Es war immer noch warm und gerade, wo ich mir überlegt hatte, ich könnte ja ein bisschen schwimmen gehen, kam meine Mutter zu mir. "Schatz, wo warst du so lange, wir haben dich gesucht?" Ihre Stimme klang besorgt. "Tut mir Leid, ich bin nach dem Friseur Termin sofort nach Hause gegangen und war die ganze Zeit hier." Dabei deutete ich auf die Liege. "Ach so, deswegen konnten wir dich nicht finden. Komm doch jetzt bitte mit rein, es gibt Kuchen." Sagte meine Mutter und ich ging mit ihr ins Haus.  
  
Der Kuchen hat sehr gut geschmeckt und danach hab ich mich noch ein bisschen an den Computer gesetzt. Der weitere Tag verlief weniger spektakulär, bis am späten Abend...  
  
PS: Vielen Dank wegen deinen Tipps, Ravana. 


	3. Bulma´s Leben mit Vegeta03

Zuerst gilt mein Dank Ravana meiner lieben Betaleserin *smile* und natürlich Nova, der besten Onlinefreundin der Welt.  
  
6. Kapitel: Freund oder Feind?  
  
Ich war schon sehr müde und gerade im Bad fertig geworden, als ich den weiten Gang entlang lief. Ich bemerkte nicht das es dunkel war, weil meine Augen auch nur noch aus Schlitzen bestanden. Als ich plötzlich sehr unsanft gegen etwas prallte.  
  
"Verdammt, seit wann steht hier ne Wand?" schimpfte ich laut, als ich versuchte vom Boden aufzustehen. "Ich bin keine Wand!" knurrte der "Gegenstand" mir gegenüber. Und nur weil mir die Stimme sehr bekannt vorkam und ich wusste das meine Eltern schon längst schliefen, fragte ich überrascht: "Vegeta?" Und es folgte nur ein: "Ja wer sonst? Hast du keine Augen im Kopf, oder war das Absicht?" Diese Frage klang ungewohnt ruhig. "Nein, das war keine Absicht. Denn hier ist es so dunkel und ich bin so müde, das ich nichts gesehen habe." erklärte ich und schaffte es endlich aufzustehen.  
  
"Siehst du denn im Dunklen nichts? Ihr seit schon ein komisches Volk." Sagte er noch, dann hörte ich nur noch, wie seine Schritte an mir vorbei führten und sich ihr Klang in der Ferne verlor. Ich drehte mich in diese Richtung um, konnte aber nichts sehen. Dann ging ich schnell in meine Zimmer und das dortige Bett, denn sonst wär ich noch auf der Stelle im Stehen eingeschlafen.  
  
In der Nacht hatte ich einen seltsamen Traum. Ich sah mich in einem Brautkleid, nein nicht irgend einem, sondern dem von Gucci, das ich im Fernsehen gesehen hatte und was mir so gefiel. Aber weit und breit war kein Bräutigam in Sicht. Oje, bedeutet das, dass ich niemanden finden werde, der mich heiraten will? überlegte ich mir verzweifelt. Doch dann hörte ich etwas. Es klang wie ein Klopfen. Nein es waren Pferdehufe. Ein weißes Pferd mit einem Reiter erschien und blieb direkt vor mir stehen. Die Person war von oben bis unten schwarz, so konnte ich nicht erkennen wie sie aussah. Nur eins sah ich, und zwar war da eine kleine Krone auf seinem Kopf. Ein Prinz? fragte ich mich. Und dann rief ich ihm zu: "Wer bist du?" Aber in diesem Moment verschwamm das Bild vor meinen Augen und ich wachte auf. Was sollte das bedeuten? überlegte ich mir, immer noch nicht ganz wach. Mir kam der Traum wie ein Märchen vor und deswegen entschied ich, nicht mehr darüber nach zu denken.  
  
"Märchen sind nicht real, es ist alles deinem krankem Kopf entsprungen, also vergiss es wieder." Sagte ich zu mir und stand auf. Am Frühstückstisch angekommen, traf ich auf einen beschäftigten Vegeta. Natürlich aß er. Was macht der Kerl sonst, wenn er nicht trainiert, schläft oder isst? Fragte ich mich gedanklich und setzte mich zu ihm.  
  
Als ich ihn da so essen sah, musste ich wieder an den einen Abend denken. Er hatte da so friedlich gewirkt, als könnte er niemanden, außer seinem Essen, was zu Leide zun. Dachte ich und trank eine Tasse Kaffee. Was mich verwunderte, war das er nach dem Essen sitzen blieb. Das war wirklich ungewöhnlich für ihn.  
  
"Und hast du den Weg in dein Zimmer dann noch gefunden. Es war doch so dunkel?" fragte er mich, mit einem normalen Vegeta-Gesicht. Ich meinte nur:  
  
"Klar den Weg in mein Zimmer find ich mit geschlossenen Augen, wenn nicht gerade eine "Wand" vor mir steht." Ich glaubte es zwar nicht, aber anscheinend schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Dann dachte ich über meine Antwort noch mal nach und musste selber Lachen. Dann stand er auf und sagte noch: "Nen schönen Tag noch!" Ich erwiderte: "Ja, ebenfalls." Ich blickte ihm noch hinterher, bis er aus meinem Sichtfeld entschwunden war.  
  
War das nur Einbildung, oder hat sich Vegeta wirklich mit mir unterhalten? Und er hat gelächelt? Was bist du nur Vegeta, bist du unser Feind oder etwa doch unsere Freund? fragte ich mich.  
  
7. Kapitel: Restaurant  
  
Ich verbrachte die nächste Zeit damit, herauszufinden wie Vegeta eigentlich so lebte. Also um Acht stand er immer auf, dann ging er ins Bad und danach leerte er erst mal den Kühlschrank. Als nächstes begann immer sein Training, das konnte schon mal acht Stunden dauern. Danach machte er sich oder er bekam von meiner Mutter Essen gemacht dann stattete er noch dem Bad einen Besuch ab und ging dann in sein Zimmer.  
  
Das wirkte alles nicht sehr aufregend für mich. Immer der selbe Trott, ich werde ihn mal da raushohlen! Dachte ich und schmiedete für den Nachmittag Pläne. Ich könnte ihn ja zum Essen einladen, aber er isst doch nur hier im Haus? Ich habs.. Mit dieser Idee ging ich zum Kühlschrank. Erst mal alles rausnehmen und dann auch noch die Vorratskammer leeren. Dachte ich während ich alles wegpackte. So und wenn er jetzt Hunger hat, hat er keine andere Wahl als mit mir Essen zu gehen. freute ich mich. Aber Moment! Wieso freuen? Mag ich ihn vielleicht wirklich... na das werden wir ja noch sehn. In diesen Moment kam mein "Opfer" in die Küche.  
  
"HY!" Begrüßte er mich kurz und ging sofort zum Kühlschrank. "Ä... es gibt da was, was du wissen solltest.." sagte ich vorsichtig. "Das kein Essen da ist? Das seh ich selber." "Ja aber ich hab´ mir überlegt, wir können auch in ein Restaurant gehen..." bot ich an. "Gibt's da viel zu Essen?" fragte er mich unruhig. "Ja klar du kannst soviel essen wie du willst." Na das klang jetzt wohl gut. Auf jeden Fall sah er sehr zufrieden aus. "Wann geht's los?" Fragte er mich. "Na wir könnten sofort los machen, aber es wär besser, wenn du vorher noch mal ins Bad gehst und dir wann anderes anziehst." empfahl ich ihm freundlich. Da er nicht meckerte, nahm ich das als ja. "Warte ich bring dir was..." Mit den Worten verschwand ich kurz. Als ich wieder zu ihm kam, hatte ich eine blaue Jeans und ein schwarzes Hemd mit dabei. "Das müsste deine Größe sein, probier´s doch bitte an?" flehte ich schon fast, aber er nahm mir die Sachen langsam aus der Hand und betrachtete sie.  
  
"Danach können wir aber was Essen gehen?" fragte er noch mal nach. "Ja natürlich!" versicherte ich. So ging er ins Bad, machte sich frisch und zog sich die Klamotten an. Als er wiederkam, musste ich mich zusammenreißen, das mir nicht die Kinnlade runter fiel. Er sah ja so was von gut in den Klamotten aus, sie passten ihm so, als wären sie nur für ihn gemacht.  
  
"Kann´s jetzt los gehen?" Fragte er mich und mir fiel es schwer aus meiner Starre zu kommen. Also nickte ich in Zeitlupe. Ich konnte ihn überreden, dass wir im Auto hinfuhren. "Die würden sich schon wundern, wenn plötzlich zwei Personen vor ihnen 'landen'. Die würden glatt denken wir wären Außerirdische..." Erklärte ich als wir im Auto waren, aber er unterbrach mich. "Ich bin ein Außerirdischer!" meinte er und es klang so als wär´ er verdammt stolz darauf. "Ja weiß ich doch, aber ich will nicht, dass das die anderen wissen. Das und die Tatsache dass du schon mal eine Stadt, samt Einwohnern, zerstört hast, würde nur dazu führen, das man dich polizeilich und militärisch verfolgen würde." erläuterte ich. "Die würd´ ich alle umnieten..." meinte er dazu. Dann warf ich ihm einen verständnislosen und mahnenden Blick zu, danach war er ruhig.  
  
"Da sind wir!" sagte ich und parkte das Auto. Ich hatte vorsichtshalber ein "normales" Restaurant gewählt. Ich denke in einem nobel Schuppen, hätte er nicht so ganz rein gepasst. dachte ich. Wir betraten das Lokal und setzten und an einen Tisch. Der Ober kam, wir bestellten, alles ganz normal. Nur wunderte sich der Ober, dass Vegeta zehn Menues essen wollte. Als das Essen dann serviert wurde, konnte es los gehen.  
  
8. Kapitel: Überraschung  
  
Da geschah etwas Merkwürdiges. Vegeta wollte sich gerade auf seine erste Portion stürzen. Als er inne hielt und mich fragend ansah. Ich muss so einen bitte-iss-anständig-Blick drauf gehabt haben. Da nahm er das Besteck und aß ganz "normal", langsam und ohne die Finger zu benutzen. Ich war baff. Spinn´ich, was war´n das jetzt? Wusste er, was ich dachte? überlegte ich krampfhaft, als er bereits seine zweite Portion bekam, dann fing auch ich an, mein Menu zu eliminieren. Was war´n mit der los? Die war ja richtig geschockt, dass ich das Besteck benutzt habe. dachte Vegeta. So verbrachten wir eine Stunde im Restaurant, dann bezahlte ich und verließen das Lokal.  
  
"Na und, hat´s geschmeckt?" fragte ich beiläufig, als wir auf dem Heimweg waren. "Mh, besser, als wenn du versuchst, ohne Kochbuchanweisung zu kochen." ärgerte er mich. Ich warf ihm nur einen beleidigten Blick zu und konzentrierte mich wieder auf die Strasse. Die restliche Fahrt über sagten wir nichts mehr, es gab ja auch nichts zu erzählen.  
  
So kamen wir also an der Capsule Corporation an. Wortlos betraten wir das Haus und da kam mir schon meine Mutter entgegen. "Aber Schatz, warum hast du denn das ganze Essen versteckt? Wir haben sehr lange gebraucht, bis wir es gefunden hatten!" fragte mich meine Mutter. Woraufhin mich Vegeta sehr verwirrt ansah. Ich merkte nur, wie mein Gesicht langsam immer wärmer und sicher auch röter wurde, versuchte aber, es so gut wie es nur ging vor Vegeta zu verstecken. "Ach so war das..." sagte dieser noch und ging in sein Zimmer.  
  
"Mensch Mom, musste das sein?" fragte ich sie nur sauer und ging dann auf mein Zimmer. So ein Mist. Was wird er jetzt von mir denken? machte ich mir Sorgen. Derweil dachte auch er nach. Was sollte diese Aktion? Warum wollte sie mich unbedingt in das Restaurant bekommen? Ach kann mir eigentlich egal sein. Mit diesen Gedanken hakte Vegeta den Vorfall für sich ab, mir fiel das allerdings nicht so leicht. Hoffentlich denkt er jetzt nicht, ich will was von ihm... ich weiß es doch selber noch nicht wirklich... Und so drückte ich mich in die Kissen von meinem Bett, um die peinliche Situation zu vergessen. Aber in meinem Kopf wollte keine Ruhe einkehren. Immer wieder sah ich Vegetas Gesichtsausdruck als er "Ach so war das..." sagte. Verdammt was mach ich jetzt bloß? Ich weiß, ich tu einfach so, als wär nichts geschehen. fand ich für mich als Lösung der Situation. Dabei fiel mir ein, dass ich noch einen Auftrag zu bearbeiten hatte. Also ging ich erst mal an die Arbeit. Und schon saß ich in meinem Labor vor dem Computer. Vegeta ging derweile wieder trainieren. Ganz nach seinen gewohnten Tagesablauf. Scheinbar hatte meine Aktion doch etwas gebracht. Als ich endlich mit der Arbeit fertig war, schaute ich auf die Uhr. Was schon so spät? dachte ich und erschrak. Es war mittlerweile schon um 2 Uhr. Na dann geh ich mal lieber in mein Bett. entschied ich und verließ das Labor. Gerade als ich an meinem Zimmer angekommen war, überfiel mich ein unglaubliches Hunger-Gefühl. Dann werde ich lieber noch schnell was essen gehen. dachte ich und tastete mich den Gang entlang. Das Licht war wieder aus und ich hoffte nur das ich nicht wieder gegen 'seltsame Wände' laufen würde. Dann kam ich an der Treppe an, aber irgend ein Gegenstand lag davor auf dem Boden, ich konnte ihn aber nicht sehen. Und so kam was kommen musste, ich stolperte über ihn und fiel in Richtung Treppe runter. Instinktiv warf ich meine Arme nach vorne und war überrascht als ich auf 'etwas' stieß. Egal was es ist, so kann ich mich erst mal abfangen. dachte ich, aber mein Körper war immer noch in Fall-Bewegung. Auf einmal fühlte ich etwas Weiches auf meinen Lippen und wusste erst gar nicht wie ich reagieren sollte. Dann realisierte ich, dass das auch Lippen waren und ich hatte auch schon einen Verdacht wer das nur sein konnte...  
  
Bis zum nächsten Teil, eure Ai! 


	4. Bulma´s Leben mit Vegeta04

Ein ganz lieber Gruß geht an Ravana, meine Betaleserin, die sich wieder mal durch meine neu erfundenes Deutsch winden musste... Danke noch mal. Und natürlich vergess´ ich auch dich nicht, Nova *knuddel* die beste Freundin der Welt. Als letztes möchte ich noch grüßen die mir so nette Review schreibt. Und jetzt geht´s weiter...  
  
9. Kapitel: Erster Kuss  
  
Dann ging das Licht an (Weil es Geistes gegenwärtig an geschaltet wurde.) und ich erkannte, dass es wirklich Vegeta war. Nun schloss ich meine Augen und genoss die Situation. Er reagierte genauso, was mich sehr überraschte. Nein er ging noch weiter, er öffnete meine Lippen mit seiner Zunge und erkundete so meinen Mund damit.  
  
Man kann der küssen... schwärmte ich vor mich hin. Und ging auf das Zungenspiel ein. Das fühlt sich gut an... aber was mache ich hier eigentlich? überlegte Vegeta, der die Situation scheinbar immer noch nicht richtig erfasst hatte. Plötzlich lösten wir uns von einander. Und ich gewann als erster meine Fassung zurück.  
  
"Danke, für´s auffangen." Sagte ich, stellte mich wieder richtig auf die Treppe und ging schließlich hinunter in die Küche. Vegeta stand noch etwas verdattert da, fing sich dann aber wieder und ging in sein Zimmer.  
  
Unten in der Küche angekommen, musste ich das Erlebnis erst mal verarbeiten. Er hat mich geküsst... und es war so schön. dachte ich und tupfte sanft mit meinen Fingern über meine Lippen. Er hat sich nicht gewehrt, er hat mich nicht ausgemeckert, es muss ihm auch gefallen haben. Ich war so glücklich und am liebsten wäre ich hoch in sein Zimmer zu ihm gegangen. Aber ich wusste, dass ich ihn jetzt nicht drängen durfte. Das wäre das Schlimmste, was ich jetzt tun könnte. Wahrscheinlich behandelt er mich jetzt sowie so wieder so kalt wie früher. erkannte ich.  
  
Und als nächstes ging ich hoch in mein Zimmer. Der Hunger war auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden. Im ersten Geschoss angekommen, drehte ich mich noch nach Vegetas Zimmer um und musste lächeln.  
  
Dann ging ich in mein Zimmer und legte mich schlafen. Ich träumte wieder etwas Seltsames, eigentlich war es genau das selbe wie beim letzten mal. Immer und immer wieder dieser Traum mit dem Prinzen auf dem Pferd... dachte ich als ich am nächsten Morgen auf wachte. Langsam würde ich mal gerne verstehen, was mir der Traum damit sagen will? fragte ich mich, als ich mit meinen Eltern frühstückte.  
  
Während ich gerade mein Marmeladenbrötchen verdrückte, hörte ich jemanden die Treppe runter kommen. Meine Mutter begrüßte ihn. "Guten Morgen Herr Vegeta. Gut geschlafen?" Er schaute kurz auf mich und ich auf ihn, aber dann wandte er sich schnell ab, als wäre ihm etwas peinlich. Und meiner Mutter antwortete er nur mit einem Grummeln. Hoffentlich hat sie die Sache von gestern Abend vergessen. So´n Quatsch, natürlich hat sie es nicht vergessen. Es ist alles ihre Schuld... rechtfertigte sich Vegeta gedanklich.  
  
"Wir würden uns freuen, wenn sie mit uns essen würden!" meinte meine Mutter wie immer freundlich. Als Antwort setzte sich Vegeta mit an den Tisch und begann zu essen. "Und was machst du heute so, meine Tochter? Hast du noch Aufträge?" fragte mich mein Vater. "Ja ich hab´ genug zu tun." bestätigte ich und warf Vegeta einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Er tut auch so als wäre nichts geschehen, na kann mir recht sein. Oder doch nicht... dachte ich dabei.  
  
10. Kapitel: Yamchu und ein Gespräch  
  
Am späten Nachmittag traf ich Vegeta 'zufällig' in der Küche. Da konnte ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen. "Hab ich dir gestern weh getan? Ich meine, ich bin ja ziemlich unsanft auf dich gefallen." fragte ich ihn. "Ha ha ha soll das ein Scherz sein? Also wirklich, ich hab schon ganz andere Dinge abgehalten. Da glaubst du doch nicht wirklich, du könntest mich verletzten." meinte er und musste zwischendurch oft lachen. "Stimmt! Klar! Da hast du recht, sorry hat ich glatt vergessen." sagte ich bloß und lächelte.  
  
Doch dann wurd ich ruhig und sagte kleinlaut. "Und für das andere... wollt´ ich mich auch noch bedanken!" Jetzt verstummte auch er. "Ich weiß nicht was du meinst." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er hoch in sein Zimmer. "Na den Kuss." Sagte ich leise, aber mir war klar oder besser gesagt, ich wollte es so, dass dies niemand hörte.  
  
Am Abend kam Yamchu zu Besuch. "Hallo mein Schatz!" sagte er freudestrahlend. Ich schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. "Nein nicht Yamchu..." meint ich sanft. "Ich versteh schon. Und wie geht's dir so?" fragte Yamchu, der scheinbar verstand worauf ich hinaus wollte. "Ganz gut. Ich hab´ viel Arbeit." Antwortete ich und bat ihm einen Tee an. "Du kannst mir nichts vormachen, irgendwas bedrückt dich doch?" ließ Yamchu nicht nach. Ich kann ihm das jetzt doch schlecht sagen? Wie würde er reagieren? dachte ich etwas hilflos nach. "Also, ähm... ich habe mich verliebt... aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob er auch so empfindet. Und ob wir überhaupt eine Chance haben." sagte ich schlussendlich und hoffte das er, da ich keinen Namen genannte hatte, nicht darauf kam wen ich meine. "Ach so ja also, das ist schwierig. Wie reagiert er denn auf deine Anwesenheit?" fragte er mich. "Na wir reden nicht viel, er... es... nein es ist zu kompliziert es zu erklären..." versuchte ich mich rauszureden.  
  
"Aha, na gut. Dann kann ich dir leider nicht helfen. Ich hoffe für dich dass er dich auch mag und dass ihr zusammen kommt." sagte er und deutete an dass er gehen wollte. "Vielen Dank für deinen Besuch." verabschiedete ich mich. "Gern geschehen, wir sind doch Freunde!" sagte Yamchu, drehte sich um, und flog durch die Haustür davon.  
  
"Freunde? Ich denk ihr seit ein Paar?" hörte ich eine Männerstimme neben mir. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass Vegeta den Flur betreten hatte. "Vegeta? Nein wir sind nur noch Freunde!" sagte ich freundlich. "Warum?" fragte er. Warum will er das wissen? fragte ich mich. "Weil es zwischen uns nicht mehr stimmte." beantwortete ich, wobei mir klar war, dass das nicht sehr aufschlussreich war. Ich frag´ mich, warum mich denn ihre Beziehung interessiert? dachte sich Vegeta. "War bestimmt keine falsche Entscheidung." sagte er, als wollt er mir dazu gratulieren. "Ja ich weiß, was machst du heute noch so?" fragte ich, um nun endlich das Thema zu wechseln. "Ich weiß nicht, eigentlich wollte ich trainieren!" meinte er und schaute mich dabei fragend an.  
  
"Heute ist so schönes Wetter. Ich geh ins Freibad, willst du nicht mit kommen?" fragte ich Vegeta. Und es sah so aus, als würde er ernsthaft über meine Idee nach denken. "Du kannst dort einen neuen Bahnrekord aufstellen." lockte ich ihn. Ich kenn ihn, er will gewinnen und der Beste sein. Das ist eine Chance, ich hoffe, er lässt sie sich nicht entgehen. "Einverstanden, ich komme mit." sagte er entschlossen. Und ich freute mich jetzt schon auf dieses neue Abenteuer.  
  
11. Kapitel: im Freibad  
  
Als nächstes überlegte ich was ER anziehen könnte. Dann fiel mir ein, dass ich mal, als ich für ihn einkaufen gegangen war, auch eine Boxershortsähnliche schwarze Badehose gekauft habe. Ich holte diese und zeigte sie ihm, zu meiner Überraschung war er einverstanden.  
  
Er sagte erleichtern: "Wenigstens ist es nicht pink!" Darüber musst ich schmunzeln. "Keine Sorge, ich werde dir nie wieder solche Klamotten, wie das 'Bad-Man' Hemd, andrehen das eine mal war mir eine Lehre." Beruhigte ich ihn.  
  
Dann machten wir uns auf den Weg. Diesmal musst ich mich nicht erst ´ne halbe Stunde mit ihm rumstreiten wie wir dorthin gelangen. Er war einverstanden, dass wir das Auto nehmen.  
  
So fuhren wir zum Schwimmbad. Es war nicht sehr weit, ca. 5 km von der Capsule Corporation entfernt. Der Eintritt war allerdings nur für 'gehobene' Gehälter, was dazu führte, dass das Bad nie ganz voll war. Außer uns waren vielleicht noch hundert andere Leute da und man sah ihnen ihren Reichtum an. Fettsäcke, schönheitschirurgisch verbesserte Frauen, teure Badeanzüge, Bikinis und Badehosen. So was kann ich nicht leiden. Mein blauer Bikini war aus dem New Yorker und beim Schönheitschirurg war ich auch noch nie und was noch viel wichtiger war, an Vegeta war kein Gramm Fett zu finde, anders als bei gewisse andere Personen.  
  
Als erstes ging ich nachfragen wie hoch der Bahnrekord mittlerweile war. "Wieso willst DU ihn etwa brechen? Nee also der liegt bei hundert Bahnen das schaffst du nie!" spottete der Bademeister über mich. "Braucht sie doch auch nicht, weil ich das nämlich mache." erklang Vegetas Stimme, worauf hin ihn der Bademeister kritisch musterte.  
  
Vegeta wartete gar nicht erst auf seine Reaktion, er zog seine Jeans und sein T-Shirt aus, gab sie mir mit der Bitte: "Halt mal!" und stieg dann in das Becken. "Meinen sie das er das schafft?" fragten sich Personen im Hintergrund. Aber ich wusste: Er schafft das, wenn er will, schwimmt er tausend Bahnen! Diese eingebildeten Idioten werden ihren Augen nicht trauen können. freute ich mich innerlich.  
  
Da er so schnell schwamm, konnte das Wasser nicht einmal hin und her schwappen. Es war fast ruhig während er durch glitt. Er schaffte eine 50 Meter lange Bahn, in einer Sekunde, wobei er mir versprochen hatte das er langsam schwimmen würde. Ich musste daraufhin bloß schmunzeln, den übrigen Personen fielen reinweise die Kinnlade runter.  
  
Ich lag ganz richtig, nach tausend Runden hörte er auf. "Das ist langweilig, das geht so einfach." beschwerte er sich bei mir, als er aus dem Wasser stieg. "Das war toll, wollen wir uns nicht irgendwo hin setzen?" bat ich ihn und wir gingen in eine ruhigere Ecke. "Du hast diese reichen Ärsche ganz schön geschockt!" freute ich mich. "Dabei hab ich mich zusammen gerissen und bin 'ganz langsam geschwommen'." Sagte er unschuldig, wodurch wir beide zu grinsen begannen.  
  
Dann merkte ich das die Sonne heut sehr 'aggressiv' schien. Ich sollte lieber Gebrauch von der Sonnencreme machen... wurde mir klar. "Vegeta, kannst du mir mal bitte den Rücken einschmieren?" fragte ich ihn und zugleich überlegte ich mir: Oh shit, hoffentlich versteht er das jetzt nicht falsch? Vegeta schaute mich etwas überrascht an, nahm dann aber die Sonnencreme und verteilte etwas auf seiner Hand.  
  
Dann legte er seine Hände auf meinen Rücken und begann die Creme zu verteilen und einzumassieren. Ich zuckte bei seiner ersten Berührung etwas zusammen und versuchte mich mit: "Uh... das ist aber kalt..." rauszureden. Aber ich glaube das klappte nicht. Warum mach ich das hier? Und wieso ist sie zusammen gezuckt? Sie fühlt sich so warm und weich an... Dachte sich Vegeta Derweile. So ein Mist, wie red´ ich mich bloß da raus... seine Berührungen sind so angenehm, wenn er wollte, könnte er mich am ganzen Körper eincremen. überlegte ich mir und war schwer am kämpfen nicht 'genießerische Töne' von mir zu geben.  
  
Ich war sehr traurig als Vegeta mit der Prozedur fertig war und brachte nur ein zaghaftes: "Danke!" heraus. Schade, dass das schon zu Ende ist... Hä, was denkst du schon wieder Vegeta, du hast wohl zu heiß gebadet? warf sich Vegeta vor. Ich legte mich auf die Liege und begann mich zubräunen.  
  
12. Kapitel: Like Ice in the Sunshine  
  
Nach dem ich mich eine Stunde in der Sonne aufgewärmt hatte, entschied ich, etwas ins Wasser zugehen. "Ich geh jetzt schwimmen Vegeta." Sagte ich ihm Bescheid (er hatte sich mittlerweile auch auf eine Liege gelegt). "Ich komm´ mit." meinte er zu meiner Überraschung und es klang auch noch verdammt freundlich.  
  
So gingen wir beide also schwimmen. Als ich ihm einmal aus Versehen etwas nass spritze, begann ein wilder 'Wasser-Spritz-Kampf'. Nur gut das wir die einzigen in dem Becken waren (das Freibad hat ca. 10 verschiedene Becken) sonst hätten sie sich bestimmt beschwert. Wir allerdings fanden das sehr lustig und konnten uns vor lachen fast nicht über Wasser halten. - PATSCH -  
  
"Haha, getroffen." kicherte ich. "Na warte, jetzt kannst du was erleben!" drohte er, aber da er auch lachte, wusste ich das er es nicht 'ernst' meinte. Er tauchte unter und griff nach meinen Beinen, dann zog er mich unter Wasser.  
  
Kami sei dank, hatte ich so was befürchtet und holte vorher noch mal tief Luft und hielt dann den Atem an. Ich ließ meine Augen offen und schaute ihn mit einem das-macht-mir-gar-nichts-aus-Blick an. In seinen Augen erkannte ich etwas Neues, etwas Ungewohntes. Schwer zu beschreiben, eine Art Bewunderung und Neugier. Der Hass und die Kälte waren gänzlich entschwunden, zumindest für diesen Augenblick. Mir kam dieser Augenblick unter Wasser wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Das einzige was ich machte, war ihn ansehen und er mich. In mir stieg ein Kribbeln auf und langsam aber sicher bekam ich keine Luft mehr.  
  
Er bemerkte das und ich hoffte das er mich endlich mal los lassen würde. Aber es kam ganz anders, er kam mir gefährlich nahe. Ich wusste nicht was das sollte, war mir im Moment aber auch egal. Ich brauchte dringend Sauerstoff. Näher immer näher kam er mir und auf einmal drückte er seine Lippen sanft auf meine. Dadurch stiegen Luftblassen aus und ich bekam auch noch etwas Sauerstoff ab. Ich schloss meine Augen und bemerkte seine Wärme und wie zärtlich und sanft er mich berührte.  
  
Was mir auch erst jetzt klar wurde, war das er mich schon seit einer Weile, nur noch an der Hüfte festhielt und nicht mehr an den Beinen. Dann stiegen wir langsam auf. Obwohl ich meine Augen geschlossen hatte, konnte ich fühlen, dass es nicht mehr 'weit' war. Dann durchbrachen unsere Köpfe die Wasseroberfläche. Wir küssten uns immer noch und ich wagte es nicht meine Augen zu öffnen. Wie wird er dieses mal reagieren? Wird er es wieder abstreiten? dachte ich als wir dem Ende des Kusses immer näher kamen... 


	5. Bulma´s Leben mit Vegeta05

13. Kapitel: Warum?  
  
Erst kam mir der Augenblick wie die Ewigkeit vor und dann war es auf einmal so schnell zu Ende. Sanft aber entschlossen lösten wir uns von einander. "Und hat der Sauerstoff gereicht?" fragte mich Vegeta und ich war sichtlich überrascht. Denkt der etwa, der hat das nur gemacht damit ich nicht ersticke? fragte ich mich und antwortete ihm: "Guter Witz, warum machst du mir noch was vor?" Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Grinsen ab. Dann sprach ich weiter.  
  
"Ok dann spielen wir also. Wenn du mir also Sauerstoff gegeben hast, dann wolltest du so mein Leben retten, WARUM?" Jetzt begann ich zu grinsen, ich wusste ich hatte ihn. Er schaute mich mit einem beeindruckten Blick an. "Clever, du bist wirklich clever..." Mit diesen Worten stieg er aus dem Becken. Ich folgte ihm. Ich glaubs ja nicht, ich hab den großen Vegeta durchschaut. dachte ich mir glücklich. "Willst du hier noch bleiben?" fragte er in einem normalen Ton. "Nein das hat mir als Erfrischung gereicht." meinte ich obwohl mir im Moment SEHR warm war.  
  
"Warum hast du diesen Schwächling wirklich verlassen?" fragte er während er sich abtrocknete. Ich tat das gleich, hielt aber bei dieser Frage inne. "Ich hab einen Traum... ich suche meinen Traumprinzen..." sagte ich stockend und begann mich wieder abzutrocknen. "Er wars nicht." fügte ich etwas traurig dem noch bei. "Einen TraumPRINZEN?" fragte er nach. Ich hob meinen Kopf und schaute ihn verwundert an. Er sah mindestens genauso überrascht aus. Ab dann herrschte Stille, niemand wagte es etwas zusagen.  
  
Wir verließen das Freibad und fuhren mit dem Auto nach Hause. Bevor ich allerdings ins Auto gestiegen bin, schaute ich fragend zu ihm, aber er registrierte es gar nicht. Er stieg ohne zu zögern ein. Was kein Streit darum ob wir zurück fliegen oder fahren? Er muss wirklich sehr verwirrt sein... dachte ich mir. Und schon waren wir wieder bei der Capsule Coeporation. Er stieg aus dem Wagen und sagte immer noch nichts, ich beschloss ihn in Ruhe zulassen. Wir gingen beide in die Küche, ich wollte was trinken und er unseren Kühlschrank leer räumen. Auf dem Tisch lag ein Zettel:  
  
Hallo Bulma und Vegeta!  
  
Wir, ich und dein Vater/ Herr Briefs sind für eine Woche in den Urlaub gefahren. Wir überlassen euch das Haus solange eurer Obhut. Die Tiere und Pflanzen werden von den Robotern automatisch gefüttert und gegossen. Wir wünschen euch eine schöne Woche. Wenn es was wichtiges gibt könnt ihr uns auf dem Handy erreicht.  
  
Mrs. Briefs/ deine Mutter!  
  
Ich hatte den Brief gleich laut vorgelesen damit Vegeta auch bescheid wusste. Oh man, eine Woche alleine mit Vegeta? überlegt ich mir. Dann nahm ich mir etwas Zutrinken und wollte den Raum verlassen. "Und bin ich dein Traumprinz?" fragte mich Vegeta plötzlich, er hatte mittlerweile aufgegessen. Ich blieb in der Türstehen und drehte mich langsam um.  
  
"Wieso willst du das wissen?" konterte ich. Na was kommt jetzt? dachte ich gespannt und er sagte: "Weil ich ein Prinz bin." Die Antwort war zwar nicht das was ich hören wollte, aber trotzdem sagte ich nun das was er hören wollte. "Klar du könntest auf meine Vorstellung passen." Aber dann fügte ich fieser weise hinzu. "Allerdings müsstest du mich dann lieben und ich weiß nicht ob du das kannst?" Ich ahnte das ich ihn damit reizen würde.  
  
"Merk dir eins, ich kann ALLES wenn's sein muss." Dabei klang er aber nicht arrogant. "Na dann..." Mit diesen Worten ging ich auf ihn zu. Jetzt wollt ich´s wissen. Ich schaute ihm tief in die Augen und dann gab ich ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als ich meinen Mund wieder von seinen nahm sagte ich sanft: "Langsam glaub ich wirklich das du alles kannst."  
  
14. Kapitel: ...  
  
Er schaut mich an, aber in seinem Blick war etwas seltsames. Es war kein Grinsen, nein es war eher fast schon ein Lächeln. Ich wollte nicht mehr warten, bis er irgendetwas machen würde, deswegen sagte ich: "Was hast du heut noch vor?" Dabei versuchte ich besonders sanft und romantisch zuklingen. "Was sich so ergibt!" Jetzt kannte ich aber wieder seinen Gesichtsausdruck, es war ein Grinsen und ich wusste nicht was ich davon halten sollte. Dann griff er nach meinem Handgelenk und drückte es sanft gegen die Wand.  
  
"Was hättest du denn mit mir vor?" fragte er mich und stütze sich dabei mit der anderen Hand an der Wand ab. Ich überlegte Mist mir fällt nichts gescheites ein... "Ich... mit dir... ähm..." sagte ich schlussendlich. Er grinste noch breiter. "Hab ich´s mir doch gedacht, jetzt kneifst du!" sagte er mir siegessicher ins Gesicht. Mir fiel nichts besseres darauf ein, also küsste ich ihn einfach und er war schon ein wenig überrascht. Diesmal verlangte ich nach dem Spiel mit der Zunge. Und er gab sich mir hin. Zwar keine wörtliche Antwort, aber wenn er nicht dumm ist versteht er´s. dachte ich in dem Augenblick. Als er sich wieder von mir 'befreite' sagte ich: "Jetzt kannst du dich wirklich nicht mehr rausreden." Und nun grinste ich, aber teuflisch. "Hab ich gesagt das ich das vor hatte?" konterte er. O man wie lange sollte dieser 'Kampf' noch weiter gehen. Da kam mir die Idee...  
  
"Aber weiter gehst du nicht, das traust du dich nicht?" Ich wusste entweder würde er mich jetzt böse bedrohen oder... Nicht mal eine Zehntelsekunde dauerte es und ich fand mich in der waagerechten in seinen Armen wieder. "Das hät´ ich jetzt nicht gedacht." staunte ich fröhlich. "Tja, du weißt nicht wozu ich fähig bin." sagte er und grinste wieder auf mich herab. Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Hals und er ging langsam die Treppe rauf. Ich schaute ihm glücklich in die Augen, aber dann wurde mir eines klar: Wenn er mich jetzt bloß verarscht, bring ich ihn um. Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. "Weißt du was? Ich hab seit 5 Monaten nicht diese Zimmer 'betreten', hast du eigentlich aufgeräumt?" Dabei lächelte ich gemein. "Ich konnte ja nicht damit rechnen das ich 'Besuch' bekommen würde." Während er das sagte schaute ich in den Raum. - DONG - Das war mein Kiefer, "Wie sieht´s denn hier aus?" meinte ich erschrocken. Der Raum blinkte fast vor Sauberkeit alles sah ordentlich aus, sogar das Bett war gemacht. "Na beeindruckt? Ich erwähnte doch schon das ich ein Prinz bin, denkst du ich würde im Müll leben?" fragte er mich. "Nein, aber hast du das alles selber aufgeräumt, oder besser gesagt in Ordnung gehalten?" fragte ich total überrascht. "Ich wusste doch, du kennst mich halt nicht?" meinte er und es war sogar eine Spur von Traurigkeit zuhören.  
  
"Das sollten wir ändern." sagte ich und lächelte ihn an. Dann küssten wir uns wieder und dieses mal stritten wir uns förmlich um den Platz im Mund, mit der Zunge. Nun hoffte ich nur noch das er weiter gehen würde. Als Antwort legte er mich sanft auf dem Bett ab und lehnte sich dabei zu mir runter, damit er nicht seine Lippen von meinen nehmen musste. Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich mich mit meinen Händen in seinen Hals krallte. Ich wollte ihn nicht los lassen- nicht gehen lassen.  
  
15. Kapitel: Romantik  
  
Leider zwang er mich ihn los zulassen, da er sich wieder aufrichtete und begann mich zu betrachtete. Ich dachte nur: Was er jetzt wohl denkt? Ja sie hat wirklich einen tollen Körper und intelligent ist sie auch ... mir würdig! Dachte Vegeta. Dann beugte er sich wieder zu mir runter und legte sich mit auf´s Bett. Ich rollte mich zur Seite, damit er auch etwas Platz fand, denn eigentlich war das Bett nur für eine Person gedacht. Er legte sich dicht an meine Seite und streichelte mir sanft über die Wange. Ich schloss meine Augen um die Berührung zu genießen. Einen Augenblick später öffnete ich sie wieder und spürte das seine Hand zu meiner Schulter gewandert war. Sanft schob er den Träger meines Oberteiles zur Seite und liebkoste diese Stelle. Ich konnte mir ein "schnurren" nicht verkneifen. Nun wollte auch ich wieder etwas "tun" und drehte mich zu ihm. Dann griff ich nach seinem T-Shirt und deutete an, was ich damit vorhatte. Als er das merkte, hob er seine Arme und ich zog ihm das Kleidungsstück aus. Er grinste nur und stierte auf mein Top und im nächsten Moment zog er es mir vorsichtig über den Kopf. Ich beugte mich nun über ihn und gab ihm wieder einen Kuss. Er legte seine Hände auf meinen Rücken und ich war überrascht mit was für einer Sanftheit er das tat. Ich löste meine Lippen von seinem Mund um Luft zuholen und wanderte dann etwas tiefer. Sanft küsste ich seinen Hals und Oberkörper. Währenddessen beschäftigten sich seine Hände, mit meinem BH-Verschluss. Langsam öffnete er ihn und schob mir nach einander die Träger von den Schulter. Ich streckte meine Arme zu ihm und er nahm den BH und warf ihn auf den Boden. Dann hob er mich sanft an der Taille an und legte mich wieder mit den Rücken auf´s Bett. Nun lag er über mir und bewegte seine Hände rauf zu meinen Schultern. Dann ließ er sie langsam über meinen Oberkörper wieder nach unten gleiten. Dabei konnte ich mir ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. An meinem Minirock angekommen öffnete er langsam den seitlichen Reißverschluss. Ich strich mit meinen zarten Händen durch seinen schwarzen Haare und seufzte. Vorsichtig zog er mir den Rock aus, wobei mich seinen zarten Berührungen fast wahnsinnig machten. Jetzt war ich nicht mehr zuhalten, ich richtete mich wieder auf und griff nach seinem Hosenbund. Dann grinste ich ihn schelmisch an und er gab mir einen Kuss. Er legte sich zurück auf das Bett und ich zog ihm die Jeans aus. Dann kroch ich wieder zu ihm und kuschelte mich an ihn. Er umschloss mich mit seinen starken Armen und ließ sie langsam über meinen Rücken wandern. Während dessen begann ich einen langen romantischen Kuss. Ich konnte einfach nicht genug von seinen Lippen bekommen. Als wir uns nach einer Weile wieder von dem Kuss "befreiten", wir beide atmeten schon etwas unruhiger, schauten wir uns tief in die Augen, als würden wir auf etwas warten. Da ich mir dachte er wartete auf eine Reaktion, lächelte ich ihn an und nickte. Er rutschte im Bett etwas nach unten und liebkoste meinen Bauch. Ich zeigte ihm wie sehr mir das gefiel, in dem ich etwas zu stöhnen begann. Er übersäte meinen Körper förmlich mit küssen und langsam ging er tiefer, bis er meinen Tanga erreichte. Diesen streifte er mir sanft vom Körper und schaute mich dabei herausfordernd an. Das erstemal nach einer Ewigkeit, das wieder mal Wörter fielen, und sie kamen von mir. "Was du kannst, kann ich schon lange." Sagte ich selbstsicher und "krabbelte" zu ihm runter. Mit einem leichten Schupps verfrachtete ich ihn wieder ins Bett zurück, genau an die Stelle wo vor kurzen noch ich lag. Dann strich ich mit meinen Fingerkuppen und Nägeln vorsichtig über seinen muskulösen Körper. Und ohne länger zu zögern, zog ich ihm seine Boxershorts aus. Als wir nun beide so vollkommen nackt waren, legte ich mich wieder in die selbe Höhe wie er ins Bett. Und streckte meine Arme verlangend nach ihm aus. Auf eine Reaktion musste ich nicht lange warten. Er drehte sich zu mir, legte sich über mich und gab mir einen innigen Kuss. Er legte seine Beine zwischen meine und ich bewegte meine etwas auseinander. Wenn er den Kuss, zum Luft holen, unterbrach stöhnte ich leise und schnappte ebenfalls nach Luft. Dann legte er wieder seine Lippen auf meinen Mund und wurde immer wilder. Jetzt wo sein Glied steif geworden war, drang er vorsichtig in mich ein. Ein leichter Aufschrei entwich meinem Mund und dann begann er sich leidenschaftlich auf mir zu bewegen. Er atmete auch immer schwerer und wurde noch ein bisschen schneller. Ich krallte mich mit meinen Fingern in seinen Rücken. Und verletzte ihn sogar ein bisschen, mit meinen langen Nägeln, aber ihn störte es gar nicht. Ich wurde immer lauter und er noch etwas wilder, bis wir schlussendlich beide den Höhepunkt erreichten. Durch einen längeren Aufschrei verdeutlichte ich das und auch Vegeta konnte sich nicht mehr still verhalten. Geschafft und etwas verschwitzt sanken wir zusammen. Er legte sich auf seinen, etwas blutigen Rücken und ich schmiegte mich dicht an ihnen. Trotzdem konnte ich nicht mehr lange wach bleiben und schlief dann schließlich ein. Was der nächste Morgen bringen würde- daran wollte ich nicht denken...  
  
16. Kapitel: keine Erwartungen  
  
Mich plagte in der Nacht wieder dieser Traum mit dem Mann auf dem Pferd und danach, machte ich mir die ganze Zeit Sorgen, wie Vegeta morgenfrüh mit mir umgehen würde. War das für ihn bloß Spaß? - Oder mehr. Eigentlich ahnte ich es schon, Aber man kann ja noch hoffen. dachte ich mir. Am Morgen dann der Augenblick der Wahrheit. Ich spürte noch seine Wärme neben mir und wusste so, er war noch da. Was ich schon mal für ein gutes Zeichen hielt. Dann öffnete ich meine Augen. Ich sah wie er mich beobachtete, wusste aber nicht was ich sagen sollte.  
  
"Na das hattest du wohl nicht erwartet?" drang es aus seiner Kehle. "Was meinst du?" fragte ich, als würde ich nicht wissen wo von er sprechen würde. Er schaute mich durch dringend an und sagte dann. "Dann kanns dir ja nicht ernst gewesen sein, wenn dus schon wieder vergessen hast." Ich war etwas durch einander. "Nein, ich weiß das wir miteinander geschlafen haben, aber war es dir denn ernst?" fragte ich zurück. "Ernst? Wie definierst du das?" Als er das aussprach, klang es so als gebs da viele Varianten. "Na ich meine- liebst du mich?" Ich sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und fügte hinzu: "Oder war das für dich nur Spaß?" Er schaute mich mit einem ich-habs-doch- gewusst-Blick an.  
  
"Ich sagte doch bereits, du kennst mich nicht." Zuerst dachte ich, ich müsste mich damit zufrieden geben, aber dann sprach er weiter. "Liebe? Pha! Was heißt das schon. Liebe ist nur ein sinnloses Wort nichts weiter. Und falls dus wissen willst, wir Kämpfer können nicht lieben." "Oder wollt ihr bloß nicht?" fragte ich leicht enttäuscht von ihm. "Liebe macht schwach. - STILLE - Wir Saiyajins haben zwar auch Frauen und Kinder, aber wir lieben sie nicht." erklärte er mir und mir tat diese Rasse in diesem Moment nur Leid. "Was soll das für eine Beziehung- Familie sein, wo man nicht liebt?" fragte ich mich laut. Vegeta warf mir einen gleich gültigen Blick zu und stand aus dem Bett auf. Obwohl ich es wusste fragte ich trotzdem: "Wo gehst du hin?" Er drehte sich noch ein mal kurz um, nach dem er sich angezogen hatte, und maulte.  
  
"Na trainieren, das weißt du doch..." Wieder folgte Stille, er stand einfach nur da und ich sagte nichts. Dann durchbrach er die Ruhe. "Schade eigentlich das du mich nicht kennst..." Und verließ den Raum. Was meint er immer mit KENNEN? fragte ich mich gedanklich. Wir trafen dann erst wieder am Nachmittag aufeinander. Er tat so wie immer, als ei nichts geschehen. Genau so wie ich es vermutete. Als er fertig war mit essen fragte er. "Würdest du mich denn gerne kennen?" Wieder dieses Wort. Was bedeutet es bloß? "Natürlich würd ich dich gerne verstehen, Vegeta." bejate ich.  
  
"Wenn du mich kennen würdest, hättest du Angst vor mir und verstehen würdest du mich erst recht nicht. Du bist halt bloß ein Mensch." meinte er traurig und warnend zugleich. "Egal wer oder was du wirklich bist oder was du je getan hast, ich würde nie Angst vor dir haben." entgegnete ich ihm mit selbstsicherer Stimme. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nun schwer zu definieren: überrascht, ungläubig und auch zufrieden. Dann lächelte er mich an und sagte mit unglaublich sanfter Stimme. "Vielleicht hab ich mich in dir nicht getäuscht. Mag sein das du mich irgendwann verstehen kannst und das du mich dann kennst." sagte er und ging in sein Zimmer. Was ist mit ihm los, so hab ich ihn ja noch nie erlebt. So bedacht und gefühlvoll- warte er hat recht, bis jetzt kannte ich ihn wirklich nicht. überlegte ich mir, dann formte sich ein Lächeln auf meinen Lippen und ich schwur mir ihn näher kennen zulernen. 


End file.
